Mamma Mia! Here we go again
by Dynamoheart
Summary: Sam, Bill and Harry arrive on the island for Sophie's wedding but as hard as Tanya and Rosie try, they can't seem to keep Donna and Sam apart. Will Donna finally decided that after twenty one years of struggling by herself she deserves a little happiness?
1. Bye bye doesn't mean forever

"Bill" "Harry" Donna gasped "SAM?"

She lay on an old mattress taking in the sight before her. Bill and Harry she could just about make out, they had changed so much but after all it had been 20 years. Sam was the one she had to sit and really stare at, had he really come back after all these years? Had he lost his mind? He had left Donna to marry, he had played her emotions like a guitar and left her when his fiancé came calling. Sam had only known Donna a matter of weeks but he should have known that once you cross Donna Sheridan there's no going back.

"I better not be seeing this, you better not be here" she giggled as Harry and Bill put out a hand and helped her up

"Just taking a break" smiled Harry

"Exploring the island" added bill with a wink

"And you?" Donna glanced bitterly at Sam

"Well it's been a while, you know how much this place means to me"

"Hmmm" sighed Donna "we're fully booked"

"No room at the inn?" bill laughed

"Mmm yeah, something like that. So I'm going to arrange for a boat to take you three back to the mainland" Donna stepped back, making sure she didn't trip over the mattress that she knew would be behind her.

"I have a boat" bill explained as he looked around the room "three beds, enough room for me, Harry...and Sam"

"As much as I'd love to catch up" Donna lied as she scanned the room for a ladder that would get her out of this awkward situation "I have a wedding tomorrow, my da...a local girl is getting married"

"Sophie" smiled Sam as he thought of the sweet girl that had basically locked them in the room, begging them not to leave.

"Yes" smiled Donna at the thought of her daughter "wait...you have ALL met Sophie?"

"Of course" smiled Sam

Donna sighed, how glad she was that Sophie didn't get her looks from her father.

By this stage Donna was half way down the ladder only poking her head up to make sure the three guys were packing up.

"And Donna"

"Good to see you" Sam said with a wink

Donnas heart stopped as she quickly shut the door and jumped from the ladder onto the soft floor of the old goat house. Blinking for a few seconds to make sure THAT had actually happened, she cleared her head jumped up and left the old goat house closing the door behind her hoping that she wouldn't see those three familiar faces again.

She had really screwed up in her youth and 21 years later it had finally come back to bite her!

Donna paced the hotel yard, gnawing at her nails as she walked from side to side. She knew that Sophie's dad was Sam, well she was 99% sure. Bill and Harry had happened quite a few weeks later when she finally thought she'd got over herself, after all a summer romance with a beautiful, kind and caring guy. This isn't the movies. There's no such thing as 'happy ever after' and of course Donna learnt that the hard way.

Donna sighed as all the memories she had suppressed over the years all suddenly came back to her. How could he do this? How could Sam come back after all these years and act as if they were old 'friends' ? He acted as if everything had been left so friendly, like it was normal to make a young woman fall in love with you before jetting off to New York to marry your fiancé.

Married now, successful kids, perfect life she thought as she rubbed her head.

"He's just come back here to see the island, nothing more. Not to play with your emotions, not for Sophie's wedding. He doesn't know about Sophie and he doesn't need to" she reassured herself as she paced the yard once more.

"Do you talk to yourself often?"

There he was, leaned against the wall, hands in pockets, smile on his face.

"Only when your around" she muttered

"Hmmm?" Sam sighed as he walked over, looking down at Donna who hadn't grew an inch since their first encounter 21 years ago.

"What are you doing here Sam?" She spat

"I told you, exploring the island. This is my dream" he smiled

"And my reality" Donna added "and..."

"And trying to work out which of three guys is your daughters father is too, from what I can gather" Sam laughed as he moved a piece of her long blond hair behind her ear

"Wh..what?" Donna gasped

"You invite me and two other guys you slept with around the same time 21 years ago to your 20 year old daughters wedding" laughed Sam "I'm not stupid"

"Invited you" laughed Donna

"you think I invited you" she giggled as she began to walk away

"You continue thinking that along with this magical long lost daughter crap while the rest of us get on with preparing for this wedding"

"come find me when you get back to the real world" Donna added


	2. My my, how can I resist you?

Grabbing the two bottles out of Tanya's hand, Donna made her way to her room knowing that the Dynamos would be right on her tail.

Slamming the door behind them, Rosie and Tanya lay on the bed next to Donna staring up to the plain ceiling for a moment waiting for her to speak, to just say something.

"It's Sophie's dad" she finally sighed half a bottle of wine later

"SAM" Rosie and Tanya squealed

"Shhhh" Donna jumped up covering the two girls mouths, stopping them from saying anymore

"It's not as if he's going to hear us Donna, from what you've said he's half way across the world with his wonderful wife, adorable kids and the rest of his perfect life" laughed Rosie as she took a swing for the bottle of red wine

"These walls are bitching proof anyway Donna" giggled Tanya "carry on"

"I don't know if it is him" Donna admitted as she threw her hands over her eyes "there were these two other guys around the Same time. Bill and Harry"

"God" chocked Rosie

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sighed Tanya throwing the wine bottle off the bed as she quickly realised it was empty

"I didn't know I'd have to" Donna admitted as she threw her head back on the bed "I didn't ever image I'd see any of them again never mind the three of them together in the old goat house. Like how? They don't even know each other? But if what I've heard is correct they are well and truly on their way to working out who Sophie's father is and when they do that's me..."

"That's you...? What?" Asked Rosie

"Well it's not as if Sophie's ever going to want to speak to me again when she finds out that i was nothing but a reckless slut!" Sighed Donna as she began to open the second bottle of wine.

"Wait a minute" giggled Tanya

"three middle aged guys in the goat house you say" she smiled smugly

Rosie was quick to pull Tanya back as she attempted to get up off the bed "three guys in the goat house one of which is your god daughters father Tanya"

"Mmmm, too many strings attached" Tanya agreed

"And to be honest Donna, they probably don't even have a clue about Sophie"

"They've met her, sam has already confronted me about it" Donna sighed as she let a tear run down her face "shit! I even told him to come and find me when he'd got back to 'the real world' what was I thinking?"

"Sam?" Tanya asked as she turned and looked at Rosie

"The one she still loves" Rosie winked at Tanya

"Ohhhh"

"Well where are they then?" Rosie asked

"On a boat somewhere" Donna admitted as she swung the second bottle of wine in the air

"A guy with a boat" Tanya smiled " I do like the sound of this, which one is it?"

"Bill" sighed Donna "he said he had one with enough room for the three of them to stay. He was only trying to be nice as I lied and said that we were fully booked"

"He'll probably turn out to be gay knowing your luck" laughed Rosie playfully nudging Tanya

"Sam Carmichael has turned me into a lier now aswell" donna sighed in a world of her own

"He's turned my life upside down" she whispered as the last drop of wine hit her lips

Donna jumped up from her bed, it was obvious she had been asleep for a few hours. Donna sighed as what was left of the daylight slowly faded away before her eyes, with a quick glance at her watch Donna knew that it was half seven. The dynamos had secretly planned a live performance at Sophie's hen do in an hour.

Sophie loved the whole idea of the dynamos, she constantly heard her mom humming and singing their songs as she ran the hotel. Sophie had heard all the story's about the dynamos in the 'old days' Donna only ever told her the 'appropriate' ones which Sophie had a feeling wasn't the majority of them.

Sophie had never actually seen the dynamos preform live but with the three of them back together for the first time in years there was no excuse. They were going to give Donna's daughter the night of her life and of course Tanya kept this in mind when she was helping pepper restock the bar. She had that young boy wrapped around her little finger.

Rose lay across the bed and Tanya sat staring into a mirror worrying that her last Botox was wearing out.

They both lay there oblivious to what was going on in Donna's head, she was having an emotional breakdown and she couldn't let anyone see the silent tears that were falling.

Just hours ago she'd momentarily forgot about him, she'd been happy not stressed, worried, anxious or...even heartbroken, for a few seconds she was herself again.

This all ended when she fell asleep, he was even in her dreams, inside her head with his smooth accent and handsome smile. She just couldn't seem to escape him.

Donna quickly dried her tears before anyone could see, closing her eyes and composing herself before she could face her friends once again.

"Sam called" Tanya announced as she coated her lips with another layer of gloss

"WHAT?!" Screeched Donna

"Shouted your name from below your window, wanted to 'talk'"

"must have got a fright when cleopatra here wondered out in nothing but a white towel and a green face mask" giggled Rosie throwing a pillow at Tanya

"What's up with men and this 'talking'?" Tanya added as she turned round to face Rosie and Donna "if we'd have let him up here talking would've been the last thing on his mind"

"True" Rosie giggled

"Oh rapunzil rapunzil let down your hair" Tanya giggled in her best 'Sam' accent

"Oh god" Donna sighed using a pillow to cover her face

"Cheer up its Sophie's hen do soon" laughed Rosie as she helped her friend up

"And the return of Donna and the dynamos" Tanya added with a wink

"no worries no men, just more alcohol" Tanya and Rosie chanted as they clinked their glasses together

"But before that I think me and the little hermit here should pay our new friends a little visit" Tanya proposed

Thanks for reading!

Some Tanya and Rosie confronting Sam coming up in the next chapter (which I had a few giggles writing!)

Let me know what you think in the comments ⬇️

Also I was going to finish this story the day after the wedding and I wanted to know do you think I should continue it or leave it there? And If I do continue it do you have any ideas?

Feel free to comment below or message me! 3

Next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Blue since the day we parted

"Well well, look what the tide washed in" sighed Tanya pushing up her dark shades so she could scan each of the three men from head to toe.

She had found them huddled together on the beach talking, or plotting as she liked to call it.

"Tanya, Rosie" smiled Sam "where's Donna?"

"Rapunzil is getting changed" tanya replied.

"Very funny" Sam sighed as he removed his dark glasses.

Stepping dangerous close to Sam, Tanya fixed his collar as she gave him a few words of warning "let me give you a few words of advice Carmichael. Donna doesn't do talking especially about her past she also doesn't tolerate gatecrashers, heart breakers, liers and ghosts from the past. So don't come back here with your big boots, designer shirts and flashy credit cards and expect Donna Sheridan to want to 'talk' cause you lost the game before you even started playing, pal"

"Was that advice or a warning" Sam enquired as he watched Tanya take a small step away from him.

"Take it what ever way you want, all I'm saying is that I've got a pissed friend up there with a very short fuse wearing stilettos, the kind of stilettos that can do damage I might add. If you want to leave this Greek island with your balls still intact I would suggest that tonight you stay as far away as possible"

"New York would be great" Added Rosie crossing her arms "but let's not run before we can walk"

All dressed up, the three girls were nearly ready to go. Tanya stared at herself in the mirror, pulling her face back before quickly letting go when the lines reappeared.

"I feel like I'm twenty again" Rosie admitted.

"Shame we don't look like we're twenty" giggled Tanya.

"Well we kind of do" Rosie giggled again "either that or there's been an invasion of the eighties"

The three girls fun was soon interrupted by an unwelcome guest. Sam screamed Donna's name at the top of his voice making all three girls jump. Donna ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her leaving the more than capable Rosie and Tanya to get rid of 'Romeo'.

"I just want to talk" Sam called up from below Donna's window.

Without thinking Rosie grabbed the first thing she could see and hurled it out the window, a smug smile came to her face when she heard it smash against the ground and a rather startled Sam jumping out of the way.

"Oi" Tanya screeched "that was my good bottle of vodka"

"Oops" was all Rosie could say as she slowly made her way to the bathroom door.

"I was gonna drink that" Tanya hobbled behind her.

"Just go and make sure he's away" Rosie ushed Tanya away from the door and towards the window.

Tanya peered out the window her smile quickly disappearing when her eyes stopped at Sam peering up at her.

"Oi, what did I tell you" Tanya barked out the window.

"I guessed that down here you couldn't hurt me" Sam laughed.

"But I guess I was wrong" he chuckled as he removed his hand from his head to reveal a blood covered cut.

"Bullseye" Rosie giggled as she slapped Tanya's hand.

"You hit him!" Donna screamed from the bathroom.

Before the girls could stop her, Donna ran out the door and down the stairs near falling in the process.

"Donna!" Tanya and Rosie called after her.

Tanya and Rosie stood at the bottom of the steps watching as Donna examined Sam's cut, Sam watching her every move with a smile spread across his smug little face.

"It was Rosie" Tanya announced.

"You seemed pretty happy about it at the time" Rosie laughed as she remembered the satisfaction they both got from seeing him hurt, he'd got off lightly all those years ago when he left Donna.

"Happy about my good vodka being all over Donna's yard" laughed Tanya acting the innocent "you must be joking"

"So will I live?" Sam smiled at Donna as she wiped the blood away.

"Yes, I think you'll survive" she giggled.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since arriving here" Sam watched Donna clear the first aid kit away, stopping her and putting a small bit of her golden hair behind her ear.

Donna quickly cleared her throat before stepping away. They were screaming at each other this morning and now he was trying to break down the barriers she'd built up over the years and she didn't like it.

"It still hurts. I think I need it kissed better" Sam said with a wink.

Donna raised any eyebrow as she set the first aid kit back up on a shelf and turned to face him. Seeing no harm in it, Donna gave him a quick peck on the head lingering there longer than she had wanted to.

Before she knew it Sam's hands were rested on her waist, his head on her neck breathing in her sweet perfume. Donna rested her head on his shoulder, goosebumps appearing on her skin but for some reason it felt so natural and normal for her to be in his arms again.

"I've missed you" Sam whispered in her ear.

Donna closed her eyes for a moment before breaking the embrace and heading for the door.

"Donna" Sam called after her as she entered the yard

"I don't want to do this. I can't do this" she sighed as she felt a lump forming in her throat "not now, not ever"

"But Donna" Sam called as he ran after her, quickly giving up when he realised that she was faster than him.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath.


	4. I should not have let you go

There seems to be an error in the system saying that I have put chapter five up? It's a bit strange as this is only chapter four that I'm putting up now so sorry about that! But anyway this chapter is about 50% longer as there is a few song lyrics thrown in, so here is chapter four - enjoy!

(Lyrics are in bold;)) ~ Tap the photo and swipe to the left and you will find that I've attached a video of the actual song sung by the three dynamos!

"Ladies and no gentlemen" blared Tanya's voice from behind the curtains at Sophie's hen party "for one night and one night only"

"Cause that's all we've got preped for" giggled Rosie in the background.

"DONNA AND THE DYNAMOS" Tanya proudly announced.

The curtains flew open and out popped the three dynamos onto the stage. Donna smiled as she heard the exciting screams coming from the small crowd at Sophie's hen party. She stared at Sophie and with a wink began to sweetly sing the lyrics.

"Super trouper beams are gonna blind me , But I won't feel blue like I always do ' Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you"

All three dynamos blared out before signalling one of the girls to hit play on the tape.

The music played while the dynamos took their place and began to sing, watching the the young girls especially Sophie smiling and clapping their hands with glee.

""I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show

(Wishing every show was the last show)

So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming

(Glad to hear you're coming)

Suddenly I feel all right

(And suddenly it's gonna be)

And it's gonna be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

(Super trouper)

Shining like the sun

(Super trouper)

Smiling, having fun

(Super trouper)

Feeling like a number one""

Meanwhile all three guys sat in the sand, staring out to sea, each having thoughts of their own. Only one thing or sound could bring them out of their day dream and when they heard it they all turned and stared at each other. Were they all just dreaming? Was it real? Were they really hearing that song being played again after so many years?

That song brought back so many memories for all three and yet they hadn't heard it in at least twenty years!

Quickly standing up all three men made their way over to the steps of the hotel, each telling the others about what the song meant to them and the memories it brought back.

"That's our song" Sam smiled as he remembered the first and only time he had heard the three girls sing it.

"Your song?" Laughed bill "that was our song?"

Sam didn't have the time or the will to argue, he had reached the top of the stairs thinking that he was hearing a track or recording but no of course this was the real deal, a very rare private live preformance by the three dynamos.

Bill and Harry almost had to push Sam out of the way to even get a glimpse of what was happening. Sam stood there starstruck not only at what he was hearing but by who was singing it, Donna.

He smiled as he cast his eyes over her outfit "no one like Donna to get into the spirit of things" he said in almost a whisper.

""Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

(Super trouper)

But I won't feel blue

(Super trouper)

Like I always do

(Super trouper)

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you""

Donna blared out, busting the old dance moves and looking across the yard. Donna's eyes suddenly stopped at three familiar figures dancing in the background.

Sam, Bill and Harry all dancing like embarrassing dads at a school disco. She closed her eyes momentarily but she had no time to think now, her solo part was coming up and she was determined not to let him distract her.

"Your not doing this for him your not singing this for him, this isn't your song anymore. Just forget about him. Your doing this for Sophie" she thought to herself before taking centre stage.

""So I'll be there when you arrive

The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive

And when you take me in your arms

And hold me tight

I know it's gonna mean so much tonight""

She sung her part perfectly. The hard part was over, yes she'd made accidental eye contact with him but she didn't mean it. Everything was fine. She was fine.

She just needed to tell someone, anyone.

Turning around according to the dance moves, Donna managed to catch Tanya's ear. Tanya quickly gave Sam a death stare but it didn't even seem to faise him, she had to face facts that she couldn't do or say anything at least why she was up on stage.

This was the dynamos reunion, this we supposed to be one of the best days of their lives donnas daughter was getting married the next day but all that happiness and excitement had just turned to grief and anger as soon as THEY had arrived.

""Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

(Super trouper)

But I won't feel blue

(Super trouper)

Like I always do

(Super trouper)

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

(Super trouper beams are gonna blind me)""

The three girls sighed and faked a smile as the song ended. Sophie ran up on stage throwing her arms around her mother but all she could think of was Sam.

"This is a HEN do" screeched Rosie "STRICTLY NO MEN ALLOWED"

The men joked and defensively put their two hands in the air.

Tanya mouthed the word 'stiletto' while pointing to her boots, making the three men quickly walk off in different directions.

Donna didn't even look for fear that they were still there staring at her, listening to her, dancing along with her.

"What are they even doing here" barked Donna as she hobbled across the yard

"That's the one thing that we'd all like to know"sighed Rosie

"What has he ever done for his daughter?"

"Well to be fair" began Tanya "...you know that I'm not exactly his biggest fan but he didn't even know about Sophie"

"And he didn't need to" barked Donna "I was doing a perfectly good job by myself"

"I'm not going to be muzzled out by a e...ejaculation" she muttered as she slammed her bedroom door.

Tanya and Rosie looked at each other before looking back at the wooden door that had been so rudely slammed in their face. They gave each other another glance before walking off in opposite directions. Donna wasn't worth talking to when she was like this, she needed time to cool down and think.

Donna had slammed her door and placed her head against it, she had heard the heel clicks of Tanya and Rosie walking away and closed her eyes to clear her head.

"Donna Sheridan"

Donna took a sharp intake of breath before turning round and stepping back against the door again.

"Sam?"

"You know how sexy I think you look in that outfit" he began raising an eyebrow "brings back a lot of memories"

"How did you...?" She began "actually...just get out!"

Sam lay stretched out on her bed, he had wasted no time in getting comfy.

"Look..." Sam stretched out his hands letting her know that he was stating his peace "I just came to let you know that my wound had healed"

Donna rolled her eyes when she realised what he was talking about, he had grazed his head on a shard of glass he hadn't been stabbed by a steak knife...

"oh don't tempt me" she muttered to herself before quickly dismissing the idea.

"Well if that's all..." Donna began as she reached out for the door handle

"Actually...no...that's not all" he admitted as Donna patiently awaited his explanation.


	5. Why why, did I ever let you go

Tap the picture and swipe to your left and you will find a video of the Mamma Mia cast singing 'gimme gimme gimme (a man after midnight)'!

"Well...?" Muttered Donna as she tried but failed to pull one of her boots off.

"Here let me help" Sam jumped up from the bed allowing Donna to sit down as he tried his best to get the stubborn heel off.

The shoes finally shifted off Donna's feet making Sam fall and hit his head off the wall.

Donna let her head hit the bed as the sound of her laughter filled the room. This was Sam she was laughing at, the guy she was screaming at one minute then laughing at his antics the next but Donna just couldn't help it.

Sam stood up and rubbed his head but let a small smile escape his lips when he saw Donna lying on the bed laughing hysterically.

"That hurt!" Sam joked as he flashed Donna a unamused look.

"Do you want me to to kiss it better?" Donna asked sarcastically.

Instantly regretting it Donna knew she was playing with fire which could only mean one thing, she was going to get burnt. Constantly blowing hot and cold with Sam wasn't helping the situation either but Donna just couldn't help it at this moment in time, she had to allow herself some fun surely? Didn't she?

Laying her head near the headboard, Donna pushed her lips together and raised an eyebrow.

Donna stared at Sam who just watched her with a smile on his face.

"Tanya will be up soon" Donna reminded him as he seemed to edge closer to her on the bed "you got hit over the head with a bottle for standing under my window, God knows what will happen if she sees that your in my room, on my bed..."

"Something tells me that she only goes after me to see Bill" Sam admitted as he got a little bit too comfy beside Donna "have you not noticed the dollar signs in her eyes ever since he arrived"

Donna let out a small chuckle, Sam was right. Tanya would be all over bill like a rash.

Donna looked up realising that Sam was holding himself over her, looking down with a cheeky smile upon his face.

Shit! She'd already let this go too far...

Seeing that she was distracted Sam leant in for a kiss, Donna soon realised and quickly rolled from beneath him and off the bed, their lips only slightly brushing against each other's.

Quickly standing up, Donna sighed and turned to face Sam who was still lying on the bed, her bed.

Grabbing her dress and heading for the bathroom, Donna cleared her throat as she turned round to face Sam "I'm away to get changed, just make sure no one sees you on your way out. We don't want anyone asumming anything, do we?"

Closing the door and making a point in turning the lock Donna lay against the door for a minute. Had Sam really tried to kiss her?

"Happily married, successful kids, wonderful life" she once again repeated to herself but something about what had just happened made her doubt that. She suddenly realised that she had always just assumed that when he went back to marry he was going to be happy...it was only now that it suddenly dawned upon her that might not be the case.

Once dressed in her tight but stylish party dress, Donna unlocked the door and walked out smiling as she thought of the fun night with the dynamos ahead of her. Donna suddenly stopped and frowned when she realised that he was still there. Sam Carmichael was still lying on her bed, looking as comfortable and as handsome as ever.

Ignoring him Donna made her way to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black heels to match her outfit.

"I'm glad you wore that dress in black not red. Don't get me wrong you'd look stunning in anything but I think the black suits you better darling" Sam smiled as he carefully watched her from the bed.

Darling? What? Why was he calling her darling?

Donna let out a sigh of frustration as she slid into her heels, he was like this anoying cold that just kept coming back again and again.

Wait?...how did he know she also had the dress in red?

"Sam Carmichael, have you been in my wardrobe?!" Donna turned round with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not darling" Sam giggled innocently.

There he goes again with the 'darling'...was there something she was missing? Or was he just being nice?

"Ok 'darling' I trust you" she giggled as she played with the back of her shoes.

There she was, blowing hot and cold again...she sighed in frustration.

"Good Dar..." Sam began, not able to finish his sentence as Donna quickly turned around with her hands in the air interrupting him.

"...and I swear if you call me darling again I will personally invite Tanya up here" Donna snapped.

"Oh you wouldn't dare" laughed Sam as he jumped off the bed and slowly walked towards her.

"Try...me" she whispered softly as his lips once again began to get nearer to hers.

She knew what was going to happen...or what he thought was going to happen. Quickly turning round, Donna held the door open for him to leave. A few seconds later Sam turned around with a smile upon his face, he knew exactly what she'd done.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he left. Donna stood at the door and watched him walk down the corridor.

"And Donna"

"nice underwear" he winked with a smug smile on his face

Donna looked back inside her room at the bathroom door...then the small keyhole. No? Surely he wouldn't?

Donna let a small giggle escape her lips. She hated him an hour ago and now she was giggling at him like a silly school girl.

She watched him bump into Tanya and Rosie as he turned the corner at the end of the corridor. Tanya and Rosie stood there for a second before catching a glimpse of Donna standing at her bedroom door with a smile on her face.

The two dynamos quickly snapped out of it and began to run to Donna's door, Donna noticed this and slammed it shut leaving the two woman knocking and banging on the outside.

Among all the banging Donna sighed and sat on her bed. She knew that the two dynamos would just assume something had happened and she just didn't need that right now.

She needed to get out of her room without being hit with hundreds of questions, she needed to get out but avoid the door. Thats easier said than done.

Hearing her name being called, Donna walked out onto her balcony and looked down at a smiling Sam.

"Wow three times in one day" she chuckled "your keen"

It was out of her mouth before she realised. There she was again, flirting but she couldn't help it. Sam had broken through the barrier and was suddenly getting to her, she knew that she shouldn't let him but it was hard and so far she was losing that battle.

"I need to get to Sophie's hen night" Donna sighed "but cleopatra is trying to break the door down"

"Oh rapunzil repunzil let down your hair" Sam bow down while Donna giggled.

"Shhh" Donna whispered through her giggles "don't let them hear you"

Donna swung her legs over the railings. It was only about three metres to the ground. what could possibly go wrong?


	6. Mamma Mia! Does it show again?

If you tap the picture and swipe to your left you will find a video of Meryl Streep aka Donna singing 'money money money'!

Clutching hold of the metal bars, Donna began to climb down them.

"Stay there, I'll get a ladder" Sam assured her.

"There's not enough time" Donna told him as she dangled from the bottom of the balcony, her feet only about a metre from the ground.

Donna quickly let do without thinking about it, over thinking things wasn't an option. Sam was quick and caught her in his arms before setting her feet to the ground and allowing her to get her balance back.

"Thanks" she muttered as she patted down her dress and began to rub her elbow which had hit the bar of the balcony.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Asked Sam with a smile.

Donna giggled as she made eye contact with him before walking off to the hen party.

"So about that underwear.." He began as he quickly went up behind Donna and placed his hands around her waist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh my god, you did look!" Donna playfully slapped his hands off her waist and turned round to face him. She stood there with her mouth wide open, she tried to act offended but it didn't work as she quickly started to giggle.

"Well that and you were hanging above me in a dress so..." Began Sam as he pulled Donna towards him "But what I was really going to say was that as gorgeous as you look in that dress, it would perhaps look better on my bedroom floor..."

"Mmmm...does that ever work?" Giggled Donna.

"I don't know, you tell me" he laughed as he pulled her hair to one side of her shoulder. "so that's a yes..."

"No...that's a no" she giggled.

Sam stepped forward, closing the space between them. They stared at each other as for the first time in twenty-one years their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry" Donna sighed as she pulled away

"That shouldn't have happened" she told him aa she turned around and began to walk away.

"Donna...?!" Sam called, he knew that if she began to run there was no point in even trying to catch her.

Stopping at the top of the steps Donna turned around again, she couldn't keep running away from her problems. There was something that had been bothering her. Sam had got to her and she couldn't help it, he had broken down all the barriers she had built up over the years, she was nearly past the point of no return. No matter what anyone done or what she done to push them further apart they came together again, stronger than ever.

But his wife...here she was again, the other women and she didn't like it. She wondered whether his wife and kids knew that he was here spending the weekend trying to seduce another woman.

Donna had always assumed that Sam was living the high life back in New York. Beautiful wife, successful kids, perfect life. But maybe this wasn't true, maybe she had to get her head out of the clouds and realise that this is the real world and everything isn't that perfect.

Donna avoided eye contact with him and opted to look down at the cobbles. Her eyes became teary as she felt him approach her. Should she go with her head...or her heart?

She was telling herself to push him away, a few more days and he'll be gone...forever, but her heart was telling her to let him back into her life again.

Sam carefully side his hands into hers and brought one up resting it on his cheek, but she still couldn't look. Her hand stayed there when he let go as if she was holding on to him, holding on to the memories they made together.

Tears stung her eyes as she let him use his hand to bring her head round to face him, to look at him.

"I...will never hurt you..again" he whispered to her, following here eyes around as she tried to escape his gaze.

"You...you can't promise t...that" she sniffed back the tears, praying they wouldn't fall.

Donna stared at the shots in front of her before downing them one by one and calling pepper over.

As she went to lift the next drink to her lips Rosie snapped it out of her hand, shooting pepper a look to let him know that he shouldn't be serving her.

"I just want to forget about today, forget that it ever happened" Donna sighed, eyeing up the shot Rosie had pulled away from her.

"Alcohol to solve your problems? That's your brain telling you that you've been hanging around with Tanya too much" giggled Rosie "Come on, we can't have Sophie seeing you in this state"

Rosie held her hand out, silently pleading Donna to take it. Donna was usually the sensible one that kept them safe, made sure they got home alright and stopped them from making a fool of themselves. The last one didn't always go to plan but now it was Rosie's turn to return the favour.

Rosie made sure she got Donna to the lobby and helped her down onto a chair next to Tanya. Tanya lay on the chair sleeping, her head rested on one of the arms and her feet hanging over the other.

"Gosh, how many has she had?" Exclaimed Donna

"Donna this is Tanya we're talking about, she was probably drunk before she left her room" giggled Rosie

"Hmmm" Donna quietly agreed

"Stay here and I'll make you a strong coffee"

Donna watched as Rosie's heels clicked as she walked down the hallway and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sam head peered into the hotel lobby, he knew that if he stayed on the boat his stomach would be turned inside out.

Sneaking in Sam peered over the reception desk, he knew Donna had told him the hotel was fully booked but anything would be better than enduring an endless night of vomiting.

"Sam?"

Sam quickly shot around and stared at Donna. The straps of her dress had fell off her shoulders, her shoes had been discarded and her hair now hung loosely over her shoulders but even drunk Donna Sheridan still looked stunning.

Donna followed his gaze which was now directed at Tanya.

"She doesn't usually drink this much" Donna explained as she glanced at her drunk friend.

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you" Sam laughed raising an eyebrow when he fully realised the state Tanya was in.

Sam ran over when Donna quickly positioned herself over a bin. He held her hair and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach into it.

"But you didn't usually drink this much" he sighed as he helped her back onto a seat.

Sam peered at her pale face, brushing a small bit of hair from her eyes. For a few moments they just peered into each other's eyes, that was until they hear the clicks of Rosie's shoes walking back up the hallway towards them.

Sam stood up straight and watched as Rosie set a coffee in front of Donna and threw a glass of ice over Tanya making her wake up in a jolt.

Noticing Sam, Rosie grabbed Tanya's hand basically dragging her out of the place. "come on cleopatra..." She muttered.


	7. Will I ever learn?

"Do you mind if I..." Sam pointed to the seat that Tanya had been 'removed' from and sat down when Donna nodded.

"It's a free country"

"I suppose it is" laughed Sam as he made himself comfortable.

"But if you could possibly stop undressing me with your eyes...Mmmm...that'd be most appreciated" Donna giggled as she turned to face him.

"Now that I can't promise" he laughed as a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Well then, you better hope Rosie's got rid of Tanya" Donna smiled.

"Judging by the jewellery she's wearing, Tanya has enough money to hire a hit man and to be honest I wouldn't put it past her" Sam muttered as he made eye contact with Donna.

Donna giggled as she stood up and began walking to the reception desk. Sam followed and stood at the other side of the desk and watched as she shuffled a few papers that were under it.

"So Mr Carmichael...how can I help you?" She giggled.

"What I want or should I say need is a r..."

"...oh I know what you need" Donna giggled.

"Mmmm...so..how much have you had to drink" Laughed Sam, stealing his tie back from Donna's wondering hands.

"What I actually was going to say was that I need a room" Sam asked as his eyes wondered to the back wall where the room keys were hung "I just don't think a night on a boat is the thing for me" he explained

"Mmm, well we have room 4 which is just down the corridor or we have room 26 which is...which is next door to me" she set the two room keys down on the desk, waiting for him to make his decision.

"Room 26 it is them" he said with a wink, sliding the key off the desk and into his hand.

After placing the key in his pocket, Sam looked up and smiled when he saw Donna face centimetres from his.

"You know you are so very handsome, Mr Carmichael"

"And you are so very drunk, miss Sheridan" he whispered as he dodged her kiss and let her head fall to his shoulder. Sam raised an eyebrow as he realised just how drunk she really was. He couldn't take advantage of her like this.

Sam quickly scooped Donna up into his arms and let her back down on a chair, handing her the mug of coffee in the process.

"Here, drink this" he urged her "before you do something that you'll later regret"

All three dynamos danced in the centre of the floor, a mixture of sky and Sophie's friends dancing around them. The coffee Sam had basically forced down Donna had done wonders and now Tanya was the only one the two girls had to keep an eye on.

Sam's eyes followed Donna as she and the dynamos stole the dance floor, Donna was quite a young mum and she was keen to show her daughter that she wasn't ready to give the partying lifestyle up yet.

A young man quickly grabbed Donna's waist and turned her around. Sam chuckled as the young man attempted to move his hands lower but was stopped by a deadly look from Donna. Soon Donna got bored and pushed the guy away, joining the girls in the centre of the floor once again.

Bill swirled Rosie around and Tanya shifted between Harry and pepper, one guy just didn't seem to be enough for her. Donna stood awkwardly in the centre of the floor until a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

Sam pulled her close letting her head rest against his chest. He didn't say anything nor did he need to, Donna knew exactly who it was. Donna put her hands over his and closed her eyes as Sam pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Everyone was too busy dancing, surely nobody would even notice the pair.

The song was quickly changed and Donna snapped out of it. She turned around in a flash and held Sam's hands.

"I saw you were getting some male attention there miss Sheridan"

"are you jealous?" Giggled Donna.

"Mmmm...what if I am?" Replied Sam with grin.

Rosie and Tanya were the first to leave the floor and sit at the bar. Rosie had spotted Donna and Sam together but was smart enough not to mention it to Tanya.

Waterloo started to roar from the speakers and sure enough Tanya and Rosie were two of the very few people that didn't get up to dance. Rosie watched as Donna swirled around the floor giggling at everything that came out of Sam's mouth. Drunk or not, Rosie had a feeling that Donna would regret it in the morning. Donna was the sort of person who would do something on impulse and regret it later. A matter of hours ago the three dynamos were plotting, thinking of ways they could get the three guys off the island and away from Sophie, damage limitation Donna had called it and now Donna was allowing Sam Carmichael into her life again, allowing him to hold her in his arms, flirt with her and give her the odd peck on the cheek. This was not normal behaviour, not much if anything had changed since this morning.

Maybe it is love?

Rosie near chocked on her drink even thinking about it but then again they do say that there's a very small line between love and hate.

"I'm worried about Donna" Tanya broke the silence as she sipped her cocktail.

"Mmmm" Rosie agreed.

"She's playing with fire. I've done the whole married man thing before and I can safely say from experience that it NEVER ends well" Tanya mumbled

"We've warned her tan" sighed Rosie

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" Tanya exclaimed

"Look at her" Rosie pointed to Sam and Donna wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor "she's fallen. It's just damage limitation now"

"Mmmm" Tanya quietly agreed


	8. Suddenly I lose control

"I saw you and Harry dancing earlier" Rosie smiled to Tanya as she took yet another drink from pepper "so should I be looking out for a another wedding outfit?"

"Mmmm" answered Tanya.

"Well...what's that supposed to mean?" sighed Rosie taking a gulp of her new drink.

"I think he's gay" whispered Tanya.

"No!" Exclaimed Rosie setting her drink down "what makes up you think that?"

"Well...I asked him about the bed on bills boat and his reply was just...well I don't know...something about the curtains not matching the carpet, the bed not being in the right position and the wall paper being too neutral. Then he started suggesting colour schemes for the place with shades of purple I haven't even heard of" Tanya told Rosie as she took another sip of her cocktail.

"Maybe you didn't come onto him strong enough or maybe he was observant and just wanted to share his finds with you. Make conversation?" Suggested Rosie.

"Yeah, and maybe he was just being observant when he told me that the eddie was very fit" Tanya smiled sarcastically, bringing her drink to her lips "My gaydar is never wrong, darling"

"Well then I suggest a toast" exclaimed Rosie as her and Tanya raised their glasses in the air.

"To Harry"

Sipping her cocktail Rosie glanced at the dance floor. It was nearing one in the morning and something was missing, or rather two people were missing.

"Shit" Rosie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Asked Tanya, clicking her fingers, waiting for pepper to appear with another drink.

"There gone"

"So what?" Sighed Tanya taking her drink from peppers hands "as you said...it's only damage imitation now"

"Oh sod that" exclaimed Rosie taking Tanya's drink and moving it to the other side of the bar "we can't let her give him what he wants"

"Come on" she ushed Tanya off the chair.

Rosie quickly weaved through the crowd, Tanya running behind her.

Slowly walking out of the bathroom, Donna was nearly jumped on by Tanya and Rosie.

"Jesus Chr..."

"W..where's...Sam" exclaimed Tanya, leaning against the wall to get her breath back.

"I don't know" sighed Donna "do you honestly expect me to keep tabs on all my ex's?"

"Ha! The way you two were out there you'd think youse are the ones getting married in the morning never mind sky and Sophie!" Exclaimed Rosie

"Oh come on! I was just having a bit of fun!" Sighed Donna "I've been running this hotel for twenty one years, I deserve a break"

"Oh don't give us that crap" Tanya was quick to grab Donna's shoulder before she could walk away "Sam Carmichael has come along, pulled the legs off the chair and you've fallen flat on your face"

"What?...oh don't be so dramatic!" Laughed Donna as she strode down the hall before finally stopping when she got to the lobby, not daring to face Tanya and Rosie.

"Oh come on Donna!" Sighed Rosie "you've loved him for twenty one years! Fine he's come back and you have every right to want to be with him. To want to be happy. But he's married, it's a disaster waiting to happen. He's been here twelve hours and we're already seeing the difference in you! We're only trying to protect you because we all know that when he leaves and goes back to his 'perfect' city life, me and Tanya are going to be the ones picking up the pieces. It won't be him, no he'll be 'chilling' beside his indoor pool, sipping cocktails and getting a back massage from a young, skinny twenty something year old who he's also probably sleeping with I might add..."

"Jesus!" Exclaimed Tanya rubbing Rosie's back "take a breath!"

"look, what the little hermits trying to say is that we're your friends and we're just looking out for you. We don't want you to get hurt!" Sighed Tanya

"I know" muttered Donna as she scanned the lobby to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation "I just...look I can just about forgive him for what's he's done, but I certainly can't forget. I just hate my life being some kind of...battle! I just want everyone to be...I don't know...friends?! Is that so hard to ask?"

"Fine" sighed Rosie saluting Donna "honorary peace keeper at your service"

"Look, he'll be gone by Monday morning...just...you know...keep him alive until then!" Giggled Donna as she and the two dynamos walked back out to the party "look nothing's happened. I'm not going to let anything happen. I'm in control of the situation"

"Good" sighed Tanya "just one thing..."

"Yeah"

"Are you telling us that or telling yourself that?"

Donna looked between the two dynamos, pouted her lips and look a sip of her cocktail. The thing was that in answer to Tanya's question...she didn't know herself.

Donna shifted slightly in her seat beside the two dynamos. She watched as pepper served bill and Harry drinks then turned to her.

"Sorry Donna, I was told not to serve you" said pepper in almost a whisper, half terrified his boss was gonna rain her full wrath upon him.

"Pepper, you were told that three hours and four coffees ago. Wise up and give me my drink" sighed Donna

"But..."

"No buts. It's my bar and I pay you to serve people at it. Anyway I was only going to ask for water" Donna sighed in frustration.

"Sure thing, boss" pepper quickly set a bottle of water in front of Donna and looked up when he realised that Sam had appeared behind her.

"Glad to see your drinking water, darling" smiled Sam taking his place next to bill and Harry "I'm just glad I won't have to lock you in a room and force four coffees down you again"

"A pint when your ready" Sam clicked his fingers at pepper

"Darling?" Rosie quietly mouthed looking between Donna and Tanya "God...he has some cheek!"

"Now are you sure you don't want pepper to change that water to a vodka and tonic?" Tanya giggled, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"Mmmmm...don't tempt me" sighed Donna and she turned the cap on the bottle.

"Do I perhaps feel my ears burning?" Smiled Sam, glancing at the three dynamos before taking his pint off pepper.

"Nope"

"...darling" Tanya quickly added earring herself a kick from Donna.


	9. There's a fire within my soul

"The bar needs restocked" announced pepper.

"I'll go" sighed Donna setting her drink down and rising from her chair.

"I'll help..."

"Sam, it's only a few bottles and anyway Tanya's probably already stole half of it to restock her mini bar" giggled Donna.

Throwing his hands up Sam serendared and sat down again, ordering another drink.

"There's only a mouthful in those bottles you have in the mini bars" Tanya defended herself, setting her drink down on the bar and turning to Sam, Bill and Harry "if you three were staying here you'd understand"

"Yeah, you'd understand her struggle" giggled Rosie, patting Tanya's back, her hand quickly being slapped off.

"Well actually I do have a room" smiled Sam as he took another sip of his pint "I'm afraid me and boats don't mix well"

Donna walked off towards the stock room. Tanya and Rosie would have some strong words for her about letting Sam have a room.

Tanya and Rosie near chocked on their drinks when they heard those words 'I do have a room'. What was Donna thinking? Did she even know? Rosie quickly turned round only to find that Donna was gone.

"Donna was so kind to give me a room when I explained to her" smiled Sam.

"Mmmm...yeah...sure there was a lot of 'explaining' involved" whispered Tanya to Rosie who nodded her head silently agreeing with her friend.

"Room 26" smiled Sam into his glass as he finished the rest of his pint.

"r..room..26?" Rosie questioned Sam, slowly setting her drink down to turn and look at the man "but...but that's right next to Don..." She began only stopping when she saw the wide smile on Sam's face.

He knew! Of course he knew...He probably had this planned!

Rosie turned round to look at Tanya who silently sat staring at her drink. Turning round Tanya made eye contact with her friend and cleared her throat.

Did she just want to spend as much time as she could with him before they went their separate ways? Rosie sighed in frustration and turned to Tanya again hoping she would have something constructive to say.

"Tonight boys I think I might just get lucky" Sam got up, winked at bill and Harry and gave them a pat on the back.

"Mmmm...lucky to be alive" muttered Tanya into her drink as she took another sip.

After hearing this, Rosie chocked on her drink causing Tanya to gave her a slap on the back.

Getting her breath back, Rosie turned round and noticed Sam, Bill and Harry standing up staring at her.

"Those cocktails are deadly" she smiled at them "makes you feel lucky to be alive"

Turning round, Tanya and Rosie stared at each other for a minute before they burst out laughing, leaving the three boys standing there with a confused look on their faces.

Sighing in frustration, Donna gave the door a small kick so it would open. Grabbing a clipboard, Donna began to read the pieces of paper attached to it.

An extra case of red wine, champagne and vodka along with extra bottles of everything to make Tanya's favourite cocktails. It didn't take a genius to work out who had been with pepper when he had placed this weeks order.

Donna chuckled and quickly threw the clipboard to the side as she walked towards the boxes that pepper had placed in the store a few days before.

Opening the first box her eyes scanned over it and stopped when they reached the end of a row of bottles. Checking the side of the box Donna read the number '24'

Either her supplier was trying to con her or Tanya's had 'borrowed' three bottles. The second idea seemed more believable.

Giggling, Donna noticed another open box which was missing two bottles of vodka, not that she was surprised.

"Swear that woman came out of the womb holding a strawberry daiquiri" Donna muttered to herself with an amused smile on her face.

Lifting a few boxes, Donna carried them out of the store one by one, closing the door behind her.

Taking her heels off and rubbing her feet, Donna took her phone out. There was no way she was going to be able to carry this all, never mind in heels. She was starting to regret not accepting Sam's help.

Flicking through her contacts, Donna hit Tanya's name and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Tanya voice blared through the phone

"It's Donna" Donna sighed down the phone, looking down at the boxes of alcohol at her feet. Boxes of wine, vodka and champagne...of course Tanya would help.

"Oi Mrs" Tanya shouted down the phone "me and Rosie have some words for you"

"Ok but later, right now..."

"No not later" sighed Tanya "what the hell were you thinking? I thought you had the situation under control? Like as if him having a hotel room in the same hotel wasn't bad enough, you gave him the room next to yours. That's just a whole new level of stupidity. You know you can't trust yourself!"

"Calm down" Donna whispered down the phone, scanning the yard when she heard a suspicious rustle in the bushes.

"Donna Sheridan do not tell me to calm down!" Tanya shouted down the phone making Donna close her eyes and momentarily remove the phone from her ear "Sam's just told me, Bill, Harry and the little hermit here that tonight he's going to get 'lucky'"

"Well he's going to be disappointed then, isn't he" laughed Donna "what was I supposed to do? Leave him a vomiting mess on that boat over night?"

"Yes!" Sighed Tanya down the phone "that's what I would have done!"

"No Tanya, you would have give him a personal pass for your room" Donna laughed when she heard silence on the other end of the phone.

"Yes...well" muttered Tanya.

"Well I have a job for you, can yo..."

There was silence on the end of the line as Donna was grabbed by the waist and pulled into the bushes, dropping her phone on the hard cobbles in the process.

"Hello...?" Tanya called down the phone before hitting if off the bar, thinking it was broken.

Tanya quickly moved the phone away from her ear when a piercing screen came from the other end.

"Shit"


	10. One more look and I forget everything

A manly hand covered Donna's mouth as she let the rest of her scream out. She stopped and noted his big mussels and broad shoulders, all the moonlight was allowing her eyes to see.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to try again, the man removed his hand from her mouth and instead curled his fingers round her wrists.

"Wh...who are you?" Donna muttered, begging him to give away his identity. It would either be a comfort or a decider of her fate. Either way, she needed to know.

He didn't answer, he knew he couldn't answer. One word and his accent would surely give up the game.

"Look...I..."

Donna was quickly silenced with a kiss, not a quick peck on the cheek but a long passionate kiss. At first Donna tried to push him away but she quickly gave up. There was something familiar about this guy. There was something so wrong about this kiss that was yet so right.

Both pulled away after a few seconds to get their breath back. It may have only lasted a few seconds but to each of them it felt like a lifetime. Or perhaps it was just a lifetime in coming?

Donna scanned his face hoping to find a scar, a tattoo or anything that would reveal his identity. She longed to kiss him again but how could she without knowing that her senses were right and that this wasn't just a young Greek guy trying his luck? Plenty had tried in the past.

The next thing the man did was a mistake. He let go of Donna's wrists and leaned in for another kiss, but this time Donna didn't accept.

It took all her strength not to wrap her arms around his neck when their lips touched again but she knew she couldn't. She'd resisted temptation before and so she could do it again.

Pushing a finger to his lips, a smug smile spread across Donna face as she pushed him away. Anyone else would have been terrified but not Donna Sheridan, she wasn't going to be an easy 'catch' and she definitely wasn't going to stand around and be intimidated by a man.

Donna attempted to make her way out of the bushes but was pulled back. She could just about see the frown on the mans face, he obviously wasn't amused.

Donna Sheridan was a great mother, friend and employer but an even better actress. Donna enjoyed the brief kiss and inside it was killing her to walk away from someone so mysterious and strange yet so familiar but of course she wasn't going to let him know that. She didn't want him to have her on his terms.

Wriggling out of his grasp, Donna leaned up to his ear making sure she let him have a taste of her sweet perfume "it's called rejection, honey" she whispered "find a bridge and get over it"

And with that she left, hoping he wouldn't follow. She had barely looked at a man in twenty one years but today alone she'd flirted, danced and kissed two guys. Maybe it was just all the excitement, and the alcohol couldn't be helping the situation either. Now she was seeing what Rosie had meant earlier 'he's been here twelve hours and we're already noticing the difference in you'

They were right, of course they were right. They were always right.

Bending down, Donna lifted her phone off the cobbles, hoping that Tanya was still there. She turned around with the phone firmly pressed against her ear.

There he was again, he still stood in the darkness and somehow Donna knew that he wouldn't come out.

Her eyes were kept firmly on him as she redialled Tanya's number. He wouldn't be able to move an inch without her seeing him.

"Tanya" Donna sighed, rubbing her temples to somehow eliminate the stresses of the day.

"Jesus Christ Donna! I thought you'd wondered off a cliff !" Tanya screeched down the phone.

"Send someone round, would you?" Donna sighed, narrowing her eyes when she realised 'Mr mysterio' had disappeared.

"I would but they've all disappeared" Tanya muttered down the phone.

"Disappeared?" Sighed Donna "bill, Harry AND sam?...your getting my hopes up now"

"When I say disappeared, I don't mean someone's mysteriously sunk their boat...yet"

Giggling at Tanya's last comment, Donna suddenly thought about Rosie. Surely she wouldn't mind "So what about Rosie? I'm sure the little hermit wouldn't mind helping me lift a few boxes.."

"Em...yeah...about that..." Tanya said in a slight whisper "she's kind of...lets just say tied up..." Tanya couldn't help it but giggle when she looked over her shoulder at Rosie and Bill sitting comfortably in the corner "...or should I say that bill is the one being tied up...literally"

"Oh...God" Donna shook her head, looking down at the box of alcohol in front of her. "honestly i leave you two for five minutes...is there anyone that hasn't been making the most of my absence by drinking my bar dry?"

"Yeahhhh...I guess she was that worried about us drinking that I think she sort of...lost track" Tanya smiled and had a small chuckle knowing that Donna couldn't hit her though the phone.

"How much exactly has she had?" Donna let a small smile escape her lips as she imagined a drunk Rosie. Now that's something she hadn't seen in a while.

"Enough" Tanya answered "bill is cold stone sober but is...lets just say..enjoying his...em...lap dance"

"LAP DANCE!?" Donna screeched "Jesus Christ! What does pepper put in those cocktails"

"I don't know what your talking around darling. I've been drinking cocktails all night and I'm sober...ish"

"Stay there" Donna urged her "I'm on my way"

"You might want to bring a video camera" Tanyas voice muttered as Donna snapped her phone shut.

Lap dancing? She'd been away five minutes and they were already acting like a bunch of drunk teenagers.

Alcohol and Rosie never mixed well together but usually Donna was around to help her friend home and stop her making a fool of herself.

Looking down at the cases of alcohol at her feet, Donna couldn't help but laugh. Her two backup girls hadn't even been around twenty four hours and villa Donna had already erupted into chaos Central. Between A drunk Rosie, Tanya the serial bride and Sam...

"Oh Sam...Sam Sam...Sam Sam" she muttered to herself, taking out her phone to give herself some much needed light.

Leaving the cases of alcohol, Donna walked back to Sophie's hen do not knowing what she'd have to face.

All votes & comments are greatly appreciated3


	11. Broken hearted

Donna quietly sneaked around the corner. She knew that if she just walked in, Tanya would have everyone sitting down, acting as normal as possible.

Donna quickly gave up and let her heels Ecco as they hit the hard cobbles. The place was deserted, completely and utterly deserted.

Donna stood hands on hips in the centre of the floor where she could fondly remember dancing with Sam a mere half an hour ago. Now it stood empty. The music was dead and so were the lights. There were just enough empty beer cans scattered across the floor to show that it had once been a buzzing party scene.

It didn't take a genius to work out that Donna would be the one clearing the mess up in the morning.

Tapping her fingers against the top of the speakers, Donna bit her lip before quickly pulling the plug, cutting all power supply to the lights and causing them to go out in a flash.

Turning a sharp corner, Donna stopped and took a few steps back. It seemed the party wasn't as deserted as she had previously thought.

Harry sat perched upon a bar stool seemly in a world of his own.

Donna cleared her throat, making him aware of her presence. Harry responded with a light smile, a smile Donna had fondly remembered waking up next to over twenty years ago.

"If your looking for the girls they've gone up" Harry smiled "they said that you should meet them up there"

It sounded important but somehow Donna knew that Tanya's idea of importance was restocking the mini bar.

"Drinking on your own?" Donna pulled a chair over, taking a seat beside Harry. She looked him up and down, narrowing her eyes at his ruffled shirt.

Following her gaze, Harry looked down "the girls at the hen party are a handful" Harry chuckled "I escaped but Bill...I'm not sure of"

"Harry.."

"Mmmmm"

"Tell me why your here and don't just give me that crap about 'exploring the island'" Donna sighed grasping his hand "tell me why your really here..."

"I can't..." Harry began "I would love to tell you why but...I just can't. You'll hopefully understand later and it was done in all good intentions...I just...I can't tell you...I promised I wouldn't"

Donna narrowed her eyes as she allowed them to examine Harry from head to toe. She believed him, she didn't know why but she did. She didn't know who had planned this or what was going to happen 'later' and to say she was curious was an understatement.

Looking down, Donna realised she was unknowingly rubbing her thumb up and down the palm of Harry's hands. Quickly letting go, Donna looked up at Harry.

"Donna" he said in almost a whisper "I want to ask you something and if it's too personal just say so...I'm...im just curious"

"Go ahead" Donna urged him.

"It's about Sophie" a large lump formed in Donna's throat when she heard her daughters name being mentioned.

"Yes, what about her..?" Donna quickly cleared her throat, giving the appearance that she wasn't even fazed by Harry's question.

"I don't know about her situation or your situation with her father and I know it's none of my business...but from what I have heard he was an idiot" Harry sighed as he looked straight into Donna's eyes "stupid to leave you a single parent and stupid to leave you, Sophie, the villa and the lovely family you've got here"

A minute of silence passed before Donna leaped from her chair, Wrapping her arms around him. It was the only way he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. If only he knew that it was Sam.

It always seemed to be Sam.

Finally separating from the hug. Cupping his face, Donna smiled down at him.

"I've got something to give you" Donna announced as she took a small piece of paper out of her pocket.

Looking down at the telephone number written upon it, Harry looked back up catching Donna's eyes.

"That bar man you've been eyeing up" Donna smiled down at him.

"You...how did you know I w..." Harry muttered, staring at the scribbled number on the piece of paper.

"I've always known, honey" Donna bent down and after giving him a rough kiss on the cheek, she headed off towards her room.

"Remember what I said, Donna" Harry called after her.

Turning back and giving him a small smile, Donna walked as fast as her heels would allow. Bumping into Sam as she turned another corner, Donna stopped in front of him and shifted slightly in the small space they had managed to both meet in. Reaching for the bottom of her tight fitted dress, Donna yanked it down hoping that it wouldn't disobey her and ride up again.

"Remember what?" Sam queried looking in the direction of Bill.

"And that's any of your business why exactly..?" Donna asked as she fixed the fallen strap on her dress.

Sam stayed silent. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom, registering every curve and mark on her body.

"...my eyes are up here...Sam" Donna still awaited her answer. Her eyebrows slowly rose as she looked at him, meaning she was getting more and more impatient as time went by.

"Donna..I...I just want to know where I stand"

"Where you stand?.." Donna laughed "Sam if I had any say over where you stood right now you'd be standing in the departure lounge of the airport"

"Donna please" he begged her, moving his hands to her shoulders before thinking better of it. "I'm being serious...about an hour ago you were dancing with me, not a care in the world and now...well now.."

"Have you heard of the term 'drunk'?" Donna interrupted him.

Donna's heels clicked as they hit the hard cobbles. Reaching the door Donna turned, she quickly looked Sam up and down. He hadn't moved an inch but there was something about the way he just stared at her. Pushing her lips together, Donna returned his intense stare. He knew she wasn't drunk. She knew she wasn't drunk. But still Nothing needed to be said between them.

Reaching for the door handle, Donna stepped inside. She turned around with her fingers still firmly around the door handle. She knew she wanted to invite him in and she knew that he wanted to be invited in but she couldn't. Giving in was not an option. Usually arguments, disagreements and hurtful comments would fuel a fire but in this case it just fuelled their passion.

Looking at the cold ground, Donna's eyes shot up to his when he spoke.

"You know we both want this"

It was like he was reading her mind or somehow getting a direct print out of her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at him and parted her lips to speak before pushing them back together again when nothing came out.

"But do we need it...?"

The loud noise of the door slamming echoed through villa Donna. Nobody thought anything of it, the place was falling down after all. What they didn't know was that a broken woman lay behind it.


	12. I've been cheated by you

Lifting her head from her hands, Donna eyes wondered to her bed and the two figures sitting on it. Wiping away a few loose tears, Donna stood up and let her head rest against the door.

The three girls stared at each other for a minute. Nothing was said nor needed to be said.

"I...I just don't know what to do anymore.." Donna screwed her face up and looked to the wall, not wanting to show her weakness over not only a man but the man that impregnnated her before dumping her twenty-one long years ago.

"Oh honey" Tanya jumped off the bed wrapping her arms around Donna. Rosie would have followed but she was finding it hard to lift her head from the bed never mind walk. Before Donna had arrived she had been on the edge of a long peaceful alcohol induced sleep.

Guiding Donna back to the bed, Tanya held out a tissue for her to wipe away a few of her tears.

"Someone up there has got it in for me" Donna declared "bet you its my mother"

"And wasn't she a real ray of sunshine" Tanya giggled

"Mmmmm" Rosie and Donna agreed.

"It's just" Donna sighed as she abruptly stopped her sentence. She wondered if she should tell Rosie and Tanya about the instance outside the bar store room. They were her best friends, they had always been her best friends. Donna knew she could trust them with anything, yes they were sometimes loud, drunk and disorderly but they came together and supported her when it really mattered.

When Donna found out she was pregnant with Sophie they supported her all the way. All three of the girls knew that Donna's parents weren't going to be best pleased and Donna knew that if she traveled the whole way back home to tell them the news, they would only send her back to where she'd came from. Donna's parents cared more about their precious reputation than they did about their daughter, or their unborn grandchild for that matter.

The two dynamos held Donna's hand as she made the phone call, they all secretly knew what was going to happen so when the inevitable happened no words needed to be said.

The two girls each took it in turns to accompany Donna to her scans and when their summer of traveling was over they all returned to the place where Donna felt most at home, Grease.

Tanya and Rosie had stayed with Donna two extra months to she was settled into her flat getting used to her new life in a new country. Both girls had made sure they regularly visited and took an extended holiday to the island a week before Donna's due date so they could both be there for the birth.

Tanya and Rosie weren't just good friends, they were like sisters. It was hard to think that they had supported her, looked out for her and looked after her for longer than her parents had. They truly were one of a kind.

She had to tell them, they had no secrets. The two dynamos even knew who Sophie's father was, a dark secret Donna had concealed for over twenty years.

They probably wouldn't believe her anyway...

"It's just what, honey?" Tanya looked down at her friend, rubbing her back in circles.

"Something strange happened earlier" Donna sighed wiping the final years away.

"Strange?" Tanya laughed "three of your ex lovers whom you haven't seen in twenty years were hiding in your old goat house...things have already gone beyond strange, darling"

Letting a small smile escape her lips, Donna took a deep breath before she continued "but this was...right...you know when I screamed earlier...down the phone?" Donna rubbed her temples, hoping she could laugh it off when Tanya or Rosie gave her a perfectly plausible explanation to why she was 'kidnapped'.

"Donna...?" Tanya waved her hand in front of her face, begging her to snap out of her trance and continue her story.

"Sorry" Donna muttered "it's just this guy grabbed me. He held his hands over my mouth and then held my wrists so I couldn't run off..."

Tanya suddenly stopped the circles on Donna's back and turned to face her. Rosie popped open one eyes suspecting she was about to hear something important.

"Anyway...I thought he was going to...well to be honest I didn't know what he was going to do but then he..just...kissed me..?"

"Kissed you?" Tanya questioned Wether her friend was joking or had just plainly dreamt it. Either way it sounded like something from a movie or something that would happen in a music video made for a love song, definitely not the everyday life of Donna Sheridan a single mother who runs a hotel in grease.

"What did you do?" Rosie asked, finally finding enough energy to shift herself up the bed a little.

"Well...?" Tanya questioned Donna when she didn't answer. She didn't know if this was a joke or not but either way she needed to know all the juicy details and fast!

"I pushed him away then phoned you" Donna answered them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You...you pushed away" Tanya chocked, swallowing a small lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yeah. What was I supposed to have done? Went to bed with him?" Donna joked.

"Well I know what I would have done..." Tanya let a small smile escape her lips as she reached for a bottle from the mini bar.

"We all know what you would have done, Tan"

The sound of the three dynamos laughter filled the room. Tanya and Donna fell back on the bed beside Rosie, finally catching their breaths.

"So who was it then?" Rosie finally asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Donna chuckled.

"You were the one kissing him" Tanya reminded her.

"No, he kissed me and it was dark" Donna told them.

"So you didn't kiss him back then...?" Tanya smiled

"I didn't kiss him back" Donna giggled "...ok...so I may have kissed him back"

"Thank god!" Tanya chuckled "I was beginning to think you weren't human"

"Sam was acting beyond cocky earlier so I wouldn't be surprised if it was him" joked Rosie.

The three women giggled until one by one they came to an abrupt stop.

"You know what? The little hermit could be on to something there" a smile escaped Tanya's plump lips as she raised one perfectly threaded eyebrow.


	13. Chapter 13

So what's really wrong?" Tanya asked, throwing an empty glass bottle towards the bin.

"I told you, I'm just curious about what happened earlier outside the store room, that's all" Donna lied "anyway, now I know where all My vodka and wine has disappeared to..." She giggled looking down at the hotel room bin overflowing with tiny glass bottles.

"DONT...change the subject" Tanya sighed waving her finger in the air.

"I. Am. Not." Donna quickly laughed it off, assuring her friend that there was nothing to worry about.

"Donna" Tanya turned Donna's face to look at her, raising an eyebrow in the process "speak to us..." She urged her, following her wondering eyes all around the room until Donna finally spoke.

"Ok.." Donna was quick to give into her friends. There was no point in even bothering to fight a losing battle.

"It's Sam" she told them.

"You see...it's always him" she confessed to them although they secretly already knew what had been troubling her.

"What is it about him?" Tanya asked her friend "apart from his good looks I don't see what you see in him. It took you a good twenty years but I thought you were finally over him"

"I am. I was"

"Look, he's not the flu. He sure is as irritating as it but your not going to get over him in a week or even a month. It's going to take time, a long time" Rosie gave her friend a quick pat on the back. Looking at Tanya, Rosie hoped she would have something helpful or even something constructive to say.

"Are you sure about that Rosie?" Tanya raised an eyebrow "he sure is some sort of virus" Tanya screwed her surgically produced nose up even thinking about it.

"He's not a virus" Donna quickly stood up, giving her legs a much needed stretch.

"Well he's certainly got a hold on you" Tanya smiled

Now that she couldn't disagree with.

"Look, it seems to me that you have three options. You could ignore the fact he has a wife and try to get back with him, you could tell him to get lost or you could...or you could have your fun with him then send him back to his entangled wife" Tanya sighed turning her head so she could see Donna's face. She tried to see wether Donna was agreeing or not but couldn't predict the answer from her facial expressions.

"Oh my god" Rosie exclaimed pushing herself further up the bed towards Tanya and Donna "your actually considering it...aren't you?!"

"Considering what..?" Donna threw her hands up in the air, trying to stop the smug smile appearing on her face "...i'm not considering anything.." She giggled.

"Well you can't get back with him, he's married, you could never trust him again and you can't send him back to New York. You love him too much for that" Rosie smiled with the thought that Donna was even considering the third option Tanya had given her.

"Donna Sheridan. You shady lady" Tanya smiled giving her friend a slight nudge.

"Right, we will get them plastered then we'll bring them fishing in the morning" all three girls agreed.

It was nearly two in the morning but none of the girls had any notion of going to sleep. They knew that they were going to regret it in the morning but at this stage they didn't care. The morning tiredness could be sorted with a few strong cups of caffeine but the three old ghosts from the past couldn't.

Donna sat with her legs crossed on the bed, Tanya sat at her dressing table and Rosie was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Fishing?" Tanya laughed "we're bringing them fishing?"

"Well what else do you suggest we do with three men?" Rosie sighed

"Now that brings me back" Tanya giggled watching as Donna rolled her eyes and threw her head back on the bed.

"We shouldn't have to deal with them!" Exclaimed Donna "...and we wouldn't have to if I hadn't been such a reckless slut!

"Oi there Sheridan" Tanya turned round, snapping Her blusher shut in the process "your starting to sound like your mother"

"Let's just hope she doesn't start to turn into her" giggled Rosie, making her way into the bedroom.

"Well if you think I am, you better start running" giggled Donna pushing herself back up into a sitting position "Rosie, a single independent woman and Tanya, the drunk serial bride. Everything she despises"

"touché, touché" Tanya smiled pointing her blusher brush, although Donna did not know for the life of her why Tanya was applying yet more make up when she would be going to bed at any minute. Perhaps husband number four was on the island and she was planning a late night tango of her own...

Splashing water over her face, Donna found herself staring at her appearance in the tiny bathroom mirror.

Option one - get back with him.

Option two - send him back to his wife.

Option three - have your fun with him.

Donna repeated each in her head, chanting them in her mind, going over them like she was about to face an exam on her future.

Option one could leave her broken hearted, option two would leave her broken hearted and option three could give her closure or just leave her once again broken hearted.

But there was another option...option four. Option four could leave her feeling empowered, leave her with a smile on her face, leave her feeling satisfied. Option four was revenge.

Raising her eyes from the sink, Donna slowly looked back up at herself. She'd made her decision.

Drying her hot tears, Donna unlocked the bathroom door.

Leaning on the wooden door frame she looked her back up girls up and down. Donna squinted her eyes and cleared her throat making the two dynamos immediately turn round.

"I need your help...after all, I haven't even tried to seduce a man in over twenty years"

I am in the middle of writing a new story called 'dolce and the dynamos' - it's a Mamma Mia / Devil wears Prada story - I thought it would be fun/unusual so it should be up soon xxx


	14. Chapter 14

It was two thirty in the morning but sleep was yet to overcome Donna. Between the thought of Sam in the room next to her and Sophie's wedding tomorrow, Donna knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she didn't even try.

Something about sleeping in the room next to Sam's seemed weird, she knew that if she even mentioned this to Tanya or Rosie they would tell her it's because he should be in her room lying next to her. She knew this was true.

Donna washed her hands in the sink and glanced up at the window in front of her, she was in the kitchen, dicing and slicing, getting ready for the busy morning ahead. She of course had cooks coming in but it was a big job and Donna being in a generous mood after her chat with Rosie and Tanya, decided to help out with a few things to ease the load.

The silence of the room was soon replaced with the sound of Donna humming an old tune, a tune she hadn't even thought of in over twenty years. Donna tapped her fingers on the bench along to it, but it wasn't until she started singing that realised who she meant the song to be about.

"Where is the spring and the summer

That once was yours and mine?

Where did it go?

I just don't know

But still my love for you will live forever"

Donna's voice echoed through the small kitchen. Piling plates and cups, Donna mentally counted them as she continued to sweetly sing the lyrics.

"Hasta Manana 'til we meet again

Don't know where, don't know when

Darling, our love was much too strong to die

We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow

Hasta Manana, say we'll meet again

I can't do without you

Time to forget, send me a letter

Say you forgive, the sooner the better

Hasta Manana, baby, Hasta Manana, until then"

Donna giggled when she found herself twirling as she grabbed different utensils from each side of the room. She would have been mortified if she even had the slightest clue anyone was watching her, never mind Sam.

Donna steadied herself on the sides of the ceramic sink. She giggled when she near fell over but stopped when thoughts of Sam filled her head again. It was like she could sense he was near when she felt the strings being pulled on her broken heart. If only she knew how near he was.

"Where is the dream we were dreaming

And all the nights we shared

Where did they go?

I just don't know

And I can't tell you just how much I miss you

Hasta Manana 'til we meet again

Don't know where, don't know when

Darling, our love was much too strong to die

We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow

Hasta Manana, say we'll meet again

I can't do without you

Time to forget, send me a letter

Say you forgive, the sooner the better

Hasta Manana, baby, Hasta Manana, until then"

Donna sang, staring at her reflection in the small kitchen window. Drying her hands with a small towel, Donna pulled her hair out of the rough ponytail and let it fall to her shoulders.

Sam watched her intensely, clocking her every movement as he rested his body against the fame of the small wooden door.

Sam smiled and softly mimed along, listening as her sweet voice once again filled the room.

"Hasta Manana, say we'll meet again

I can't do without you

Time to forget, send me a letter

Say you forgive, the sooner the better..."

Sneaking up behind Donna, Sam silenced her by placing his arms around her slim waist. Her soft voice cracked and she immediately stopped singing hoping that Sam wouldn't notice her breath quickening.

Smiling at Donna getting increasingly flustered, Sam gently brushed her hair to one side and placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder as he softly whispered the end of their song into her ear.

"...Hasta Manana, baby, Hasta Manana, until then..."

"Sam" Donna breathed.

"Relax" Sam smiled.

This was easier said than done. Donna closed her eyes when she felt his breath against her skin, trying her best to relax her shoulders. She wanted to push him away, but how could she?

When Sam sensed that Donna's breathing was back to normal, he tried to hold back his laughter as he kissed her shoulders again, this time closer to her neck seeing her breathing immediately increase as once again her body began to tense up.

"Twenty years on, I may be getting old but I'm glad I still have the same effect on you" he whispered into her ear.

Moving her hands down her body, Donna stopped when she found his, finally releasing herself from his grasp.

"You have no effect on me what so ever, sam" she spat, pushing herself away from him.

"Oh come on Donna" he laughed as he followed her around the small cramped kitchen "don't deny it. Don't even try to fight"

"Fight what? The urge to slap you ever time I see you or the urge to sink bills boat hoping your inside?" She spat, placing her hands down on the old wooden table, looking across at Sam standing at the other side.

"You really hate me that much...?" Sam stared at her with his 'puppy dog' eyes. He should have known that crap wouldn't work with her.

"As if the constant insults haven't been a clue" Donna narrowed her eyes.

"And I suppose the kissing, flirting and dancing was all part of showing your hatred for me too...?" He laughed.

"Kiss, Sam. Not kisses or kissing. It was one kiss, not plural" she was quick to correct him, wondering how much regret she could have over one small kiss.

"un beso siempre lleva a otra"

I myself do not speak Spanish (praise the God of google translate;) ~ so please correct me in the comments section if I have done or said anything wrong so I can correct it in the actual story.

You should go check my profile, a new story that I've been writing for a while now is now up;) go check it out;) x


	15. Chapter 15

Standing with her back to him, Donna momentarily closed her eyes. She remembered how they used to speak Spanish to each other. The language had become very useful on their travels so when they 'found' each other they used to practice, sometimes going hours or even a day without speaking any English.

'un beso siempre lleva a otra'

The words kept playing around in her head. In English it meant 'one kiss always leads to another' and he was right, Donna had already excepted that their one kiss would most likely lead to another. She tried to keep it off, hoping that by the time it happened Sam would be heading home but as the minutes went on, she knew she was failing.

"sus ojos brillan como estrellas en el cielo de verano" he whispered, Donna didn't even need to look, she knew he was only a few steps behind her.

"Sam...stop" she placed her hands on her hips as she turned around to face him.

"Please tell me you still remember your Spanish" he laughed "we used to share a lot of things in that language...ALOT of things"

She went bright red even thinking about it.

She knew what he had said, of course she knew what he had said. He had told her that her eyes sparkle like bright stars in the summer sky, something he had said often in the 'old' days. Not because he wanted her to remember it but because it was one of the few compliments he knew in the language, something Donna found quite laughable.

"I know what it means. I just...I just don't want to hear it" she muttered as her eyes wondered back up to meet his.

"What? Because you don't believe it or because you have finally realised that it's the only compliment I know in Spanish" Sam chuckled.

Biting her lip Donna looked up at him, she couldn't help but giggle. He always knew what to say to bring light to the situation, or even stop an argument in its tracks.

Bursting into Tanya and Rosie's twin bedroom, Donna wasted no time in flicking the lights switch, sending shivers down the two girls spines.

"Donna! It's two thirty in that morning!" Tanya shrieked, bolting up right. She didn't even have to remove her lace sleeping mask to know who had barged into her room.

"Hmmm hmm" Rosie muttered, letting her eyes adjust to the sharp light before she grasped hold of the situation unfolding in front of her.

"I need your help!" Donna admitted, making herself comfy on the end of the soft mattress.

"Jesus!" Tanya sighed snapping her sleeping mask from head. It was going to be a long night! "If this is about Sam again, it's half two in the morning and like any other half sane person, he's probably like us TRYING to get some beauty sleep before the big day"

"Only unlike us, he needs it" Rosie giggled. She was half sleeping but still managed to act her best model pose to Tanya.

"No!" Donna bolted up from the bed "he doesn't need it. He's...he's perfect" she said in almost a whisper.

"Oh god" Tanya and Rosie looked at each other before falling back onto their pillows.

"I have so far managed to consume a good amount of alcohol without puking but you two...you two may just push me over the edge" Rosie moaned.

"Mmmm" Tanya agreed "I thought you had this all sorted out anyway. You were going to have a drink with him and see where it leads"

"I was. I am" Donna sighed "it's just...he has a family,...kids. I don't want to be that woman"

"Donna, his kids are bond to be nearly Sophie's age and his wife...well if his marriage was as blissful as we had first assumed, do you think he would have traveled the whole way to grease to spend the weekend druling over his ex. I was looking at him earlier and believe me...he. was. druling." Tanya sighed, pulling herself further up the bed.

"I agree" Rosie muttered as she fixed her pillow "anyway, you never know, his wife could be one of those class A psycho bitches you hear about in those real life magazines..."

"Yeah, she could be spiking his coffee or pissing in his cereal" Tanya nodded "you never know what goes on behind closed doors"

Giggling, Donna threw a pillow at both girls. She was trying to be serious here, make her mind up and they were not helping.

"Look, all I'm saying is that a marriage is built on trust and honesty" Tanya muttered, throwing the small pillow on the floor next to her.

"Well none of yours were" Rosie and Donna looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Look, invite him out for a walk or something" Tanya suggested, changing the subject as quickly as she could "just do something before me and Rosie die of sleep deprivation"

"It's two thirty in the morning" Donna sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Donna, he traveled to Greece to see you. He's been following you around like a lost puppy. I'm sure he'll jump at the chance of alone time with you no matter what time it is" Tanya sighed as she fiddled with her alarm, an extra thirty minutes in bed wouldn't do her any harm.

"Mmm, I suppose" Donna bit her lip with even the thought of some 'alone time' with Sam. What was she going to say? Or what was she even going to wear for that matter.

"Good" Rosie sighed as she flicked off a small lamp "now, would it be too much to ask for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep?"

Tanya and Donna chuckled as Rosie pulled the duvet up around her and turned her back to them. Donna pushed her lips together debating the pros and cons of inviting Sam out for a quiet uninterrupted stroll on the beach.

Tanya watched as Donna pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the small wooden door.

"Go and get your man" she winked.

I'm not sure if anyone is a devil wears Prada fan but my new MAMMA MIA / DEVIL WEARS PRADA CROSSOVER is now up so it would be great if you could go and check it out. Comments and votes are appreciated 3

Sam Carmichael is in it;). *description below*

Miranda has a past, everyone does.

So when Miranda's two backup girls appear at the office, Miranda has no choice but to revisit it, meeting an old flame along the way.

Hiding your past is never easy, even for Miranda Priestly.


End file.
